The Wolves of Tokyo
by Shadowrose15
Summary: Hello people Shadowrose15 here bringing you a different kind of view on the popular Manga/Anime Darker than Black. All with my Oc's with appearances of the main characters including Mao, Hei, Yin, and Huang. so please R and R and tell me what you think of my first story. might be slow at first and kind of dull but trust me it gets better.
1. basic Info Kasani

Hello people ^_^ Shadowrose15 here bringing you a different kind of view on the popular Manga/Anime Darker than Black. All with my Oc's with appearances of the main characters including Mao, Hei, Yin, and Huang. I decided to do this mainly because of constant prodding from a friend, but anyway this is sort of a profile for my main Oc.

**Name**: Kasani Misano

**Code Name**: The White Wolf, Terra Fawn,Layla Mizuri

**Family**: Father –James Misano (dec.), Mother- Jessica Misano (dec.), Brother- Mioku Misano (Contractor), Pet- Ace (fox), Mika (Doll)

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: Female

**Contractor power**: Pyrokinesis - allows the user to both create and control fire. Minor burns to Incinerating an enemy can also be performed using this technique; its range is how far she can see.

**Payment**: Singing one or more songs depending on how much she uses her power

**Favorite song to sing for a payment: **Standing Outside the Fire- Garth Brooks, Awake and Alive – Skillet

**Star ID**: KZ-341

**Quote**: You must be willing to make sacrifices, be capable of changing and rearranging your priorities so that your final goal can be achieved even if that means destroying everything in your path. I will stay by my brother's side no matter what dangers may come.

**Personality**: Kasani is very unlike other contractors she cares very deeply for her brother Mioku and her pet fox Ace, and is cheerful almost all the time except when it rains this is because she becomes weak and fragile almost to the point where she can't even stand on her own. She is kind but will attack and kill if necessary. No matter where or what position she is in she always finds the bright side of everything. She is the voice of reason despite being younger she often pulls her brother out of danger. She also does irrational things sometimes not meaning to.

**Appearance**: Kasani is about 5 ½ feet tall and weighs 130 to 145 pounds. She has long chestnut-brown hair, and soft golden eyes. She often wears a red cloth cap, a red shirt with a black star on it, red and black arm stockings that go up a little past her elbow, blue jeans, tennis shoes or boots, and a long brown jacket when it's cold, raining, or when she feels like it.

**Weapon**: like her older brother she holds one dagger in each of her shoes. She also has a watch which has a hook and over 20 feet of wire on it that when fired retracts so she can climb up tall buildings or be used as a grappling hook when she over shoots a target.

**History**: Kasani, her brother and their pet foxes lived on a small island with their parents. But that all changed when Heaven's gate disappeared and their parents were killed in the implosion. After that she and Mioku started wandering around and soon found them self's in Tokyo now they're freelancers taking any job they can get. They vowed to each other to never be tied down by organizations like The Syndicate, (EPR) Evening primrose, the CIA, or (MI6) British Intelligence Service. Often referring to themselves as 'lone wolfs'


	2. Intro

_"A night sky full of cries. Hearts filled with lies. The contract – is it worth the price? A soul pledged to the darkness. Now I've lost it. I know I can kill. The truth exists beyond the Gates."_

Those words run through my head every night when I sleep because I am a contractor I do not dream. I have nothing else to do then hear those words over again and again. I'm getting ahead of myself I have to explain what exactly happened ten years earlier during a conflict in south America known as the heaven's gate war. But first we must explain what 'Contractors' are I guess you could call us an evolutionary branch of humans except well I don't know how to explain it.

But I do contractors are like every human out there. There are no way to tell a contractor apart for a normal human except when we use our 'gifts' if you want to call them that. By gifts I mean our powers in my case I have the power of Remote Spontaneous Combustion basically I can blow things up just by touching them and when I want them to explode I just think of the object I touched and boom it goes up in smoke. It's mistaking for bombings sometimes so I go undetected.

In my case I have the power of Pyrokinesis I can create and control fire with my mind so like my brothers but a little more subtle in my approach. The one drawback is I have to be able to see what I want to burn so it can range from burning little things like plants to big things like people or animals it doesn't matter where as long as it's live footage or I'm there in person it will burn on my command. True to their names, all Contractors must pay a price for using their powers, whether they wish to or not.

Although this payment can be delayed, especially in the middle of combat, it is ultimately unavoidable. It is unknown as to what happens to a Contractor that fails to pay his obeisance, although one thing is certain if we don't make our payments something inside us kills us by raising our core body heat until we pass out and die. Payments are typically difficult for the Contractor and range in severity from irritating to painful. However, there have been a few contractors who enjoy their payment and at least one who uses it in conjunction with his or her own ability my payment is drawing.

And my payment is singing songs based on how much I use my power. The payments are also as diverse as the contractors themselves reflecting the chaotic nature of the Hell's Gate in Tokyo. It is also possible for a Contractor to fully pay off his or her Contract, but it is an incredibly rare feat, requiring a drastic and traumatic sacrifice like in body jumper cases if there body is destroyed they don't have to pay anymore but they are doomed to a life in a foreign body.

The last thing we should talk about dolls like Mika I'll start. Dolls are emotionless "mediums" created to mimic the forms of humans. Dolls can form a variety of functions; the most commonly seen in the series is their use of observer spirits, which serve as reconnaissance. Dolls have different mediums through which they can send their observer spirits and must be in contact with this medium while observing; for example, Mika's medium is Metal, through which she can send her observer spirit anywhere else there is Metal.

A Doll can also act as the perfect sleeper agent. It can be given the memories and personality of another person and assume a person's personality perfectly, mimicking all their habits, dreams, and feelings until the time is right. Interestingly enough, a Doll by the name of Shinoda Chiaki seemed to have some "life" of her own by saving Hei from being killed by another Contractor. This suggests that Dolls, like Chiaki, can go beyond their "set" characteristics and become something else.

Now that you know some things about us and our world the story can begin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kasani will you get up already mom and dad are about to leave." my brother yelled up the stairs of our island house on that day that took our parents from us. I can remember everything perfectly. The smell of salt drifting into my room from the window I had left opened the night before, and the sunlight filtering in through the swaying ocean blue curtains making it look like the water in the open sea. I jumped out of bed accidently kicking Ace my pet fox off the end. "Sorry Ace" I yelled while running down the stairs almost tripping on another fox Alice my brother's pet. "Alice watch out" I said to her. Just as our mom and dad were about to leave I rounded the corner and jumped into my dad's arms "Do you have to leave?" I asked. Then, after he puts me down "Yes sweet heart, your father and I have important business to take care of." My mom said giving me a hug goodbye. "You be good for your brother now, ok?" my dad says. "Ok daddy I will" and I gave him a hug. By then my brother had walked into the room. "We will see you two tonight, and if you're good, we might have a present for you," our dad said to us. "What kind of present?" Mioku asked before I could. Our mom laughed "If we told you, it wouldn't be a secret now would it." Then they turned around and walked out the door and our lives forever. I will always regret not making them stay home with us just for that one day. If they would have stayed they would be here now and our lives would be normal.

The days after that felt like an eternity. We were still so young I was seven and my sister was only five but in a few short hours we lost our whole world and we were forced to leave the very place we were born and raised that was the only place that ever felt like home. A week after our parent's death Kasani and I were pulled out of school. They said it was only temporary, but I knew it was forever. When I had found out what happened to our parents, I told Kasani that mom and dad were going on vacation for a very long time, and every night she would look out the window looking into the distance just waiting for them to return, but they never would.

Four years after that World War 3 began or Heaven's War as it was and is more commonly known. Things started to change in more than one way for us not only were we bounced around from place to place but something inside us changed as well. Random fires stared out of nowhere either in front of me or somewhere close mostly small but they were still hot enough to do damage to soft skin like mine over time and after many burns my skin hardened enough to where I only felt the warmth of the fire and not pain that comes with it, I still feel pain thought just not when I touch fire. Also around the time the fires started appearing whenever it would rain I became very weak almost to the point where I couldn't even stand by myself I had to have someone or something holding me up our I would crumple to the floor like a sheet of paper. I would also run a high fever depending on how much it rained. These 'sick spells' my brother called them would also last for days if not weeks on end after it was over though I always changed back to my normal self.

Also around that time the real stars disappeared from the sky and the moon went with them. The stars were replaced with fake ones but there is no moon now every time a star falls from the sky it means a Contractor has died, I've seen many of them fall the most stars I've seen fall at one time is when heavens war was drawing to an end. There were hundreds of them just falling and vanishing when they hit the horizon

I developed a love for singing but strangely the only time I actually sang good is when the fire had appeared almost like it was the one singing and I was putting it into words that people could understand. I wasn't the only one the fire was interested in. My brother, Mioku, had a little flame fallowing him around as well only his wasn't as quiet as mine. It would burst up from the ground like lava and just as quickly as it came it left leaving everything that it touched engulfed in flames. His feelings also changed they became more focused on me and he didn't share them with anyone else. When we were in public I caught glimpses of smiles here and there but they didn't seem real to me like he was putting on a mask to hide his true emotions.

The biggest thing that happened in those years is when we met the 'present' our mom and dad had spoken of on the day they died. It was a silver haired girl with soft emotionless golden eyes ivory skin and soft silver hair that seemed to reflect light whenever it was cast on it. She was never given a name so we gave her the name Mika. The people who gave her to us called her a doll and that she was our problem now. I think the reason they called her a doll is because we had to tell her what to do all the time and when we asked for her opinion on things she would just stare at us. I should get to our tale the rest will be explained in time.


	4. Chapter 4

_10 years later in present day Japan_

A young man stands atop a warehouse roof looking down on the city below him. Beside him sits a black male cat with a golden bell attached to a red collar. He turns just in time to see a little blue and black blob disappear into the medal side plating. "What is it Hei?" the black cat asks the young man. "Nothing Mao I thought I just saw something on the side of the building" Hei says to the black cat. "I thought so. What could it have been?" Mao asks Hei. "Probably an observer spirit from a Doll" Hei says to him "could it have been Yin checking up on us?" Mao asks. "No, it hasn't snowed here in two weeks and it's too cold for any of the existing snow to melt" Hei explains to his little companion "It will be problematic if the police find out what we're doing." Mao says. "I know that. That's we need to finish this job as quickly and quietly as possible." Hei says jumping off the roof into the dark alley below. "You know I have no objections about finishing this fast the sooner the better as some people say." Mao says fallowing his partner into the night.

I wake up with a start it's the middle of the night and I have no intention of going back to sleep. So I stumble out of my room, down the small hall, and into the kitchen. I start a pot of boiling water and look out into the small thing we call a living room complete with a couch on the back wall a table in front of it and a small television that doesn't work sometimes. Then I see him slumped on the couch an inky black figure just staring at me. "Can't sleep?" he asks me. "Yeah I had those words in my head again." I say. "How many nights is that two, three?" he says getting up to join me at the counter that separates the kitchen from the living room. "More like four and it's driving me crazy. By the way where is Ace and Alice I haven't seen them since ten-thirty?" I ask my brother when he reaches the counter. "They're out in the back you know how much they like it out there" he says eyes hazy from sleep. "Did I wake you?" I say as I walk over to the screaming kettle on the stove and turn it off. "No I was already up. I just heard you coming down the hall." "Oh, ok. Do you want anything?" I ask getting a cup out "Sure. What are you making?" he asks getting out a cup of his own. "Well we have hot chocolate, and tea, but I also think we have some cold drinks" I say going towards the mini-fridge to check. "No I'm fine with tea" he says. "Alright if you're sure" I say pouring the water into the cups then I pull the tea and hot chocolate packets out of the cabinets above the counter and set them down. "What time is it anyway?" I ask with a yawn. Mioku looks at the small clock atop the television "It's 4:51 or at least close enough" he says mimicking my yawn. We spend the next thirty minutes in silence just listening to the sounds of the night and then we hear a scratching at the window "that's probably Alice and Ace." I say putting my now empty cup in the sink.

I faintly here a scratching but I don't get up to let them in because I'm too drained from the day. I'd been out all day looking for a job because we just moved here a week before and we had just gotten everything settled yesterday. After Kasani leaves the room I put my cup in the sink and return to my place on the couch. "Maybe today will be better then yesterday" I say to myself laying on my back I feel a cold nose nudge my hand "Hello Alice" I say scooping up the black fur ball "did you have fun outside" I ask her and she wags her tail almost to say 'yes.' "Don't forget that you can start School again in the morning." I remind Kasani when I hear her walk back into the room and turn to go down the hall to her room. "I don't think I want to we've already moved me out of five different schools in the past year and they might ask why." She stops in the entrance and says with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Alright you don't have to if you don't want to" I say trying not to fall asleep while she is talking "what do you think that phrase means?"I ask wanting her opinion. She just looks at me I can almost see the gears in her head working. "Not sure" she finally says after five minutes "but one thing I do know is that I'm tired and I want to go back to bed, so night love you." And with that she walks down the hall, a little white snowball fallowing her


	5. Chapter 5

When I reach the end of the hall I stop just before my door. What my brother had just asked me got me thinking 'what does it mean and why is it the only thing I can think about when I sleep.' I push it out of my mind I don't need to be thinking about thing like that so late at night. I walk into my room and close the door using enough force to just mis Ace's tail but not enough to cause it to make a sound and wake up Mioku. Another word pops into my mind after I crawl back into my nice warm bed, 'school' it's not like I need it. It's more of an inconvenience than anything else I know how to do my job. I'm up there with the best of them. I know how to survive even though everyone around me is dying. What use are History, Art, and Physical Education to me? I stare up at a poster of a red, blue, and green dragon standing guard over a sleeping little girl on a pile of gold. "There's a story in that poster" I say to myself. So I instinctively pull up my laptop sitting beside my bed, open it, log in, and start to write what I think the story behind the poster is. At some point I pass out not even realizing it but I soon wake up with the screeching of my alarm clock, the new morning sun in my eyes, and a fox sleeping on my legs. I turn the alarm off almost falling off the bed in the process. I look at the time it reads 6:30 in bright blue letters. 'If I get up now I could make it to school if I really wanted to but that would require getting out of bed' I think to myself. I put my head down in the wolf shaped pillow "I guess I'll try and bear with it for a day" I say to myself. I slide my feet out from under Ace's warm body without waking him then I stumble over to the closet and put on the standard high school uniform it's a sea blue with white trim. I go over to the mirror and look at myself "I almost look like a normal school girl don't I Alice?" I ask as I turn around to look at the short, fluffy, black figure in my doorway.

I should have told Kasani that I set her alarm clock the day before but I know she would've just unplugged it or reset it before she went to sleep. I really want her to make at least one friend in this place before we have to move to some other part of the city and the best place to do that was at school no matter how much she hates me for it I'm doing this for her own good so if I ever have to leave her for an extended period of time she has someone to stay with and to keep her company while I'm gone. When I hear her alarm clock ring in the morning I wasn't sure what to expect normally she would just turn it off and go back to sleep till noon but today was the end of this schools winter vacation and when it rung she immediately turned it off an I heard a soft squeak of the floor boards signaling that she would try and attend the first day. When she walked out of her room she looked still half asleep "you want me to burn you don't you?" she said with slurred speech. "Aw come on now you wouldn't do that to your only brother now would you" I ask "You wanna bet" she says with her eyes faintly glowing red indicating that she is about to use her powers. "Alright, alright I believe you just please don't set off the fire alarm" I say putting my hands up and backing away. "Fine, I'm too tired to pay for it anyway" she says calming down and walking over to the counter where I have breakfast sitting out. I glance at the clock "You do realize you only have oh about thirty minutes to make it there on time" I say munching on a slice of toast. She takes a quick glance and says "Are you kidding me?" then she almost jumps off the stool knocking it over with two strips of bacon hanging from her mouth. "Careful." I say just barely missing the chair and it crashes onto the floor "Sorry" she yells in the entry hall a minute before the door slams shut. I look down at the twins eating there breakfast "If she's going to be like that every day I might regret mentioning the option of school." I turn to the silent silver haired doll sitting on the couch. "Mika can you keep an eye on Kasani with one of your observer spirits while I'm gone just make sure she doesn't do anything stupid" she turns her head to me "Alright I will" she says her voice monotone.

Running to school it felt like I was five again racing my friends to the front gates only those happy times are gone now. "I can't believe I might be let on my first day" I say my throat stinging from the cold air even though I really don't care about school I do care about making a good impression. I take a glance at my watch "I have about thirty minutes that's when they're expecting me to show up. Even though I wanted to avoid this I'm going to have to go up on the roofs if I ever want to make it in time" I quickly turn the corner almost slipping and falling on my face into an alley and climb up the frostbitten fire escape till I reach the roof then I jump along the roof tops careful not to slip on the thin sheet of ice that had accumulated until I'm only a block away 'here is good to get down' I think to myself I check my watch again 7:41 I have a few minutes but still. Once I get down continue to walk down the crowded street weaving in and out of groups of students most of them staring as I pass by, like they know I don't belong here.

I walk into the building and slide my coat off and it's no better in there they just stare at me until I walk into the office. "Hello" says the lady behind the desk with a smile. From what I can tell she's only about a foot taller than me and about the same weight. But other than that she's completely average. "Hello my name is Kasani Misano I'm new" I say. "It's nice to meet you Kasani I'm Rika Hakumi the head receptionist" she says with that same smile on her face I return the smile. "Do you know where I can get my schedule?" I ask looking around the room "Oh yes its right here" she pulls a single sheet of paper out from under a massive stack of books and hands it to me "You can get your books from the library on the second floor of the next building over. If you want I can have one of the other students show you around for the day just so you don't get lost." She says glancing at her computer screen "yes I would like that if it's no bother to the person who's going to be showing me around" I say closing my eyes as I pull off the black wraparound sun glasses I'd been wearing to clean them.

After I'm satisfied with the cleaning I reposition them back to their rightful place in front of my eyes. "You'll have to take those off in class if you don't have a note explaining why you're wearing them" a man says coming out of the principal's office. "I have that here somewhere" I say digging into my black, red, and blue dragon patterned book bag. "Ah here it is" I say grabbing, pulling, and giving the envelope to the man. He opens it, reads it and then nods his head in approval. "Alright looks good" he says putting the note in the envelope and giving it to Mrs. Milano "make sure that gets put in her file and please call Mr. Hyouden (Hey-you-Den) to show Miss Misano around" while waiting for my escort to arrive my eyes start to wander around the room not counting the one I'm standing there are four off shoots all with the doors propped open with a small wooden wedge in the bottom right corner. One of course was the principal's office which was on the far wall on the far left. The vice principals office I would guess which was also on the far wall but it was all the way to the right. The room to my right is a sort of break room for the teachers and the room to my left is a big copy room with four or five copiers and three tables.


	6. Chapter 6

:D hello people today is Tuesday and I decided to introduce another person into the mix his name is Akira :) but don't worry he won't be staying around for long, or maybe he will haven't decided yet. That answer is up to you guys so please please tell me if he should stay or go in the comments. :) have a good week

* * *

a nice looking boy with dyed green and blue hair appears in the doorway "you called" he says with a cute little smile on his face. "Yes Akira please say hello to Miss Kasani Misano she just transferred here today" Mrs. Hakumi jesters to me. For some strange reason I feel my checks warming up "Hi" I say combing a hand through my hair and looking like a complete idiot. "Hello Kasani." he says bowing like a prince who just met his princess "My name's Akira Hyouden I'll be in your classes for the rest of the school year." That just makes my cheeks glow brighter till it feels like I'm glowing. "Shall we go" I say walking towards the door "of course" he says holding open the door as I walk out. "Hey Kasani?" Akira asks after we pick up my books and on the way to my locker "yes" I ask glancing at his light blue eyes then quickly staring down "I was wondering something" he says looking at the locker numbers "what is it?" I ask daring to looking at him again "Why do you ware those glasses?" I stop walking and look around for any other students "Well my eyes are really weird" I say touching my sun glasses "weird how?" he asks turning around noticing that I stopped. "It'll just be easier to show you then tell you" I say going for my glasses "you don't have to" he says putting a hand up "I know but I want to" I say taking my glasses off "no one has seen my eyes except my brother" I say as he looks at me with his mouth open "y-y-your eyes are beautiful I don't know why you would want to hide them" he says "well in case you haven't noticed they aren't exactly normal" I say putting my glasses back on and walking past him "No they aren't normal they're unique and I like unique" he says grabbing at my hand 'yeah but sometimes unique gets you killed' I think to myself. "I just don't want people to know I already get stared at enough" I say stopping in front of my locker. With that he lets that topic drop and the rest of the school day continues with him showing me around the school.

The first thing he showed me was our class room. Next was the gym fallowed by the cafeteria, club building, and finally the roof top garden. "A lot of us eat lunch up here if you want you can join us." He says as he shows me the sweet smelling blue roses. "I would like that. Thanks Akira" I say. About an hour after that the final bell rings signaling it's time to go home. As I'm walking out the gates I here Akira's voice call to me "Hey Kasani I want to ask you one more thing" I turn around and smile "what is it?" "I just wanted to know um" he says looking at his feet. "Go on dude ask her" one of his friends says nudging his shoulder. "doyouwanttowalkhometogether?" he says putting his words together. My eyes seem light up "of course I would" I say instantly not thinking about it. Then all of his friends pat him on the back saying "I can't believe you found one" and "good choice" all the while Akira is blushing horribly. I decide to put him out of his misery by grabbing his wrist and pulling him with me down the wide street towards my apartment after we're a good distance away I have to ask him something "So what was that about?" he looks a little dazed by the question "Nothing really they're just being stupid" "I think it was kind of cute" I say laughing. "Yeah you say that now but just you wait till you get embarrassed by them" he says smiling and I smile back in response.

We walk in silence for awhile till I see the roof of my apartment "hey Akira do you live in that apartment building over there" I say pointing at it. "No I live in the one across the street from it. Why do you?" he says "Yeah with my brother and sister." I say reaching for the door. "I didn't know you had a sister." he says in surprise. "You never asked" I say with a smile. "Can I umm…" he says tugging on his ear. "Come in? Sure I think my brother is home by now" I say unlocking the door. I push it and it sticks but I lightly kick it and it opens up displaying our nicely sized apartment. "MIOKU I'M HOME" I yell down the hall "Welcome home." He says stepping out from behind the wall of the kitchen. He stops and stares first at me and then at Akira. "Who is this?" he says with one of his fake smiles and kind voice. "This is Akira Hyouden one of my class mates. He showed me around and then he walked me home" I say motioning to Akira. "Well it's nice to meet you Akira I'm Mioku Kasani's brother" Mioku says holding out a slightly burnt hand. Akira grabs it and shakes "like wise" he says simply as he lets go of Mioku's hand. He glances at his watch shock and comes across his face "I really got to go sorry I couldn't meet your sister Kasani maybe tomorrow" he says grabbing his bag that he had just set down in the entry hall "see ya" I say waving. He rushes out closing the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

:) hey people sorry for the really late update finals week just passed so i'm ready to start up again :) so as alway thanks for reading and tell me how i did

* * *

"well he seems nice" Mioku says going back to the kitchen. "What did you do this time?" I ask taking a seat on one of the stools "by whatever do you mean by that?" he asks turning around toward me "Don't think I didn't see those burn marks on your hand. I know better" I say. "Alright you got me I kind of bumped into one of MI6 agents who also happened to be a Contractor" he says grabbing a can out of the cupboard. "Did you take care of him?" I ask "No, unfortunately he got away but I did manage to burn him" he says emptying the contents of the can into a bowl and putting it into the microwave. "You don't have to do that" I say grabbing at the bowl till I get it. "Come on Kasani give it here" he says reaching his hand out "No I really want to burn something right now" holding the bowl away form him like a young child trying to keep a toy away from their parent. "Fine, do what you want." he say giving up knowing that it's useless to argue with me when I want something. "Don't worry I won't char boil it" I say noticing the nervousness on his face. "Thanks I feel so much better" he says sarcastically with a sigh. I set the bowl on the counter and look at it within seconds I cause a small fire to form in the bowl not small enough to fit inside it but not big enough to burn the over head cabinets. it goes out just as fast as it appeared "There see perfect temperature" I say looking at the bubbling soup. "now if you don't excuse me" I say lightly jumping off the stool and walking into my room.

'To be honest she does heat it to the perfect temp and there are no black specks in the broth' I think to myself eating my food. But then work passes into my mind who was that contractor and why did he attack me out of nowhere. I shake my head not wanting to think about that right now what I really want to know is who was that boy with Kasani but those thoughts stopped when I hear Kasani come out of her room. "Done?" I ask as she appears in the door way "Yeah" she says leaning on the door frame. "Good cause I got us a job." I say. "With who?" she asks taking her place next across from me. "The Syndicate." "Oh wow never expected that" she says "Why?" I ask confused, normally we take jobs from them "well because they're getting a little pushy on us joining them" she says looking at the clock above the sink "Well that is true but we need the money and sometimes MI6 pays better than them" I say finishing the bowl off and tossing it into the sink. "So what do they want the wolfs of Tokyo to do?" she asks mentioning our nick names that The Syndicate gave us takes me back.

The short version is that when we first arrived in Tokyo about three years ago we cause quite a stir, and they nicknamed us The White Wolf and The Black Wolf on account of the foxes that were mistaken for wolf cubs that are always with us. So that name stuck and we were continued to be called that long after we established that they were foxes not wolfs. "Something about deleting a few files they have on three of their operatives." "And how much does it pay?" she asks again. I sigh "oh about ten thousand yen for each file we delete." She looks at me with a shocked expression "That much for three files? They must be some high up operatives." "They're the fourth fifth and sixth ranked operatives they have so they're pretty high up, and even if we don't finish this they already gave me five hundred yen for the trouble we're going to go through to even get that far." I say trying not to make it sound like a big deal. "Well that means we have rent for the next what three months?" she says with a happy tone in her voice. "About three and a half if we stretch it far enough, and the net seven if we erase just one file" I say thinking about it. "If we stay here for that long" Kasani says a hint of sadness in her voice. "We will don't worry about it." I say trying to make her happy again. My attempt seem to work because she gives a little smile "thank you Mioku" she says in a shaky tone like she's about to cry. "Aw come on now don't you start to cry on me. Remember Contractors are suppose to be ruthless killing machines only meant for destruction" I say "yeah but you have to remember we aren't normal Contractors" she says again voice shaking. I can't stand to see the sight of my sister crying so I get up and put my arms around her. "I know how hard it must be for you to be moved around for so long. Never knowing what it's like to have real friends, but I'm going to promise you this right here and now. If I can help it we aren't going to be moving anymore at least not while we're in Japan" I say stroking her head the way our mother use to do when we were upset, and that seems to calm her down enough to where she stops shaking. When she looks up her face is red and stained with tears. "If you want you can go to your room and I'll take care of this job by myself" I say. "Are you sure you don't need any help" she asks wiping the tears away. "Yes, I'm sure. Remember you aren't the only one skilled in the technique of hacking and deleting things."


	8. Chapter 8

hey people sorry for not posting for a while stupid computer has bee acting up and well i just haven't felt like writing during the daytime. i think i'm part vampire oh well doesn't matter. time for the chapter.

* * *

The days started to run together after that in the morning Akira would pick me up and we would walk to school together, and in the evening Mioku and I would go on jobs. The most trouble for me at school was resisting the urge to set the people I had started to hate on fire. Then came the day when all that changed. It had started out as it usually does but as the day went on I sensed something was wrong with Akira he wasn't acting as he normally did. He still smiled but it wasn't right. "Something has happened to Akira" I say to Mioku on one particular evening around six or seven o'clock. "What do you mean? He looks perfectly fine to me." Mioku says back. "No that's not what I meant. It's not some physical problem like a cuts or scratches more like his heart has changed in some way." I say trying to figure it out. Mioku looks at me "I think I know what your problem is." He says getting out of his chair. "What do you mean by that?" I say felling like he's about to say something I'm not going to like. "What I mean is that he might be one of us." He says looking down on me. "No he-he can't be he is always so sweet and nice that can't change in just one day." I say backing away from my brother. "Might I remind you what happened to us in one day. First we lost our parents and then we became contractors." He says fallowing me. "There is a good chance The Syndicate doesn't know that another star has been born, but until I find out otherwise you are to stay away from him. Also it might be a good idea to stop going to school." I look for any hint of a lie in his eyes but I don't find any. "I don't understand you were the one who was always prodding me to attend school" I say to him "Yes, I know, but now I'm telling you not to." He says stone faced. "You and I know that I can protect myself" I say trying to control my temper. "This isn't about you or how well you can fight. It's about the fact that there is a wild card living right across the street from us." He says raising his voice. "Why can't you just see that he would never hurt me?" I say raising my voice as well. "That was the old him the new him is completely unknown." He says. "I don't have to take this least of all from you." I say voice even. As I turn to go grab my light jacket from the wall hooks in the entry way I feel Mioku's hand grab my wrist "Where do you think you're going?" he says as I turn around ripping my wrist from his grasp. "out." I say putting my shoes on. "Where?" Mioku asks again. "None of your business. I'll be back before twelve" I say opening the door. "Kasani, please, wait." He says a sense of pleading in his voice. "No I'm going out. I just think it's a good idea that we both spend some time to clear our heads" I say turning my head a little, and with that I close the door and start walking towards the subway station.

After Kasani stormed out I had Mika use one of her observer spirits follow her. "Where is she?" I ask pacing back and forth. "Heading near the subway station." she says looking at me with her cat like eyes. "Good." I say going down the hall to grab mine and Mika's coat. "Where are you going?" Mika asks me. "I'm going to follow her there is something fowl in the air tonight and I don't like it, but I won't be alone you're coming with me." I say lightly grabbing her wrist and sliding her jacket on. She nods letting me drag her out the door. The streets by now are almost deserted of people. Every now and then I see the odd mother or father ducking inside a house or apartment from a long days work, but other than that it's completely quiet. "How much farther Mika?" I ask. "Not much only a block or two but we might want to hurry the next train I almost at the station"

I head down the stairs of the station heading for the only place that is as far away from Mioku and Akira that I want to get. The train arrives a little after I do and I ride it till they call out the station I'm waiting for. As I emerge from the underground tunnel a blast of rancid air hits me a combination of car exhaust, the sewer, and rotting fast food. There are tall office buildings surrounding me some with a few lights on making them look like big stone Christmas trees and then there are some that are completely dark. "If I'm right the park should be around here" I say to my self and start walking in the direction I think it's in. Until I get the feeling someone I fallowing me I turn around quickly to see if there is but I see no one. 'Alright if you want to play then let's play.' I think.


	9. Chapter 9

in order to make up for my lazyness in writing i give you two chapters in one day :D Shadowrose15 out

* * *

I take off running making random turns at random places, but generally going where I want to go. Then I stop out of nowhere quickly turn, and this time I see a shadow duck into the shadow of a two or three story building. "Caught you" I say as I stand there panting slightly. "Why don't you just come out?" I yell, but there is no response. I look, the street where I just came from is empty but behind me is an open field that appears to be part of a park complete with a baseball diamond and some tees with playground equipment further back. I have to decide weather to go that way or turn back and find whoever it is that is fallowing me. "But where's the fun in that" I think to my self not wanting my little game to end. 'Well one thing is sure they aren't human. No human could keep up with me through all those turns, and still find time to hide as quickly as they did. So the only question left to answer now is who is it?' I Think to myself as I walk down the little alley hands behind my head cradling one of my many daggers.

I get my answer sooner then I expected. Just as I hit about the middle of the field I hear someone come charging up behind me. My reflexes kick in and I side step what seems to be a man only about in his twenty's. He goes flying past me with something glimmering in his hand. He pivots, turns, and faces me poised to strike again. Now I see him in profile thanks to the bright street lights surrounding the park. He has short cropped black hair his eyes have that faint red glow of a contactor but other then that they are a cloudy grayish-blue. He wears a tight fitting black shirt partially covered by a long dark jacket that frays out to look like wings, and some sort of cargo jeans along with what looks like custom made leather boots with rubber souls. The most notable thing other than his outfit is that he has burn scars extending from just above his chin leading up in almost a crescent shape on the right side of his face and ending about in the middle of his hair line on his forehead.

"Alright I see what you look like so why don't you tell me your name and who you work for, and then may be I'll go easy on you for attacking me." I say shifting my weight from one foot to the other ready to run if I have to. "You go easy on me. I think you have our positions switched girly." The man says tossing what appears to be a knife or some type of blade from one hand to the other but what's particular about this blade is that it's see through but it also seems to radiate with an internal light. "Alright so what do you want from me? 'Cause if it's money I've got nothing." I say putting my hands in my pockets and pulling them inside out. "I don't want any money all I want I some information. Information that my sources say that you have." He says moving within striking distance of one of my blades. "Heck of a way to ask, and besides I don't even have any useful information for anyone. I just wanted to go on a little walk through the city until I felt you following me." I say playing innocent and taking a few paces back. "That's a lie and I know it. I know you're a contractor so you can stop acting." He says with what I can assume is a French accent. "Alright you got me I yield. What is this information you require" I say getting my knife from its holster inside my coat sleeve knowing that the way this is going I'm going to have to fight soon. "All I want to know is that where the Syndicates headquarters is and how to get inside." He says. I give a little laugh "You're asking the wrong contractor buddy. I don't even know where the Syndicates headquarters is let alone how to get inside." I say tying to get him to go away. "You're lying" he says lowering his blade and pointing it right at my stomach. "Oh will you please think this through. What possible reason would I have to lie to you? The only reason I take jobs from them is because that I need the money." I say taking a step forward but he doesn't back off. "You're right it wouldn't be in your interest to protect them not when your own skin is on the line." He says. "Good, now that you see that. Will you let me go?" I ask. He gives a short laugh "Of course not. Now that you know my face you could run back to the syndicate and tell 'em I'm looking for them. Not a chance I'm afraid you'll die here and another star will fall from the sky tonight." He says getting ready to charge. "Yes, a star will fall but it won't be mine" I say holding up my knife.


	10. Chapter 10

ok i know i haven't been posting as much or as often as i would like to but i do have a good reason, and that reason being i really haven't been able to write due to loosing my flash drive but never fear i have found it and will continue writing until my school starts. so with out delay here is my newest chapter

* * *

Three hooded figures watch as their comrade confronts the young contractor. "Are you sure we should have let him go alone like that?" one of them says to the other two. "He'll be fine. She's just a child." replies a female voice on his right. "Yeah, but even if she is a child she's still a contractor first. Plus we don't even know her ability." He says looking to his right. The leader of their little group makes a sign for them to be quiet "Do you want to let her know we're here?" he says in a low voice. "You sound like you're a little worried about what she can do also." says the first voice. "Yeah, for me. 'Cause if she finds us I'm leaving you two. So keep both you're mouths shut. I can only hide us not our voices." He says trying to concentrate on keeping them hidden. "But what about Adnot?" says the other male. "He chose his own path. There is nothing we can do for him now. Unless you want to help him." says their leader gesturing to the girl now pointing a blade at Adnot. "I'd rather not." says the other male.

After a moment of silence Adnot is the one to make the first move he throws his blade at Kasani who easily dodges it, but does not see the second one coming and it just barely misses her. She regains her footing and goes in low trying to take out Adnot's legs. He accounts for this and jumps while lashing out with a normal blade which cuts into the small of Kasani's back. She gives a grunt of pain. Seeing a moment of weakness Adnot lands hard nearly missing one of Kasani's legs. He generates another dagger and tries to hit her in the back of the leg, but aims too high cutting the lower half of her right arm. Kasani tries to keep balance but fails and dives towards the ground landing on the freshly cut arm sending a fresh wave of pain up it. "Well, it looks like it won't be my star to fall tonight after all." Adnot says leaning over her with one of his energy blades in hand. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." Kasani says holding back the pain in her voice. Adnot laughs "A fighter through to the end. Admirable, but stupid." He says raising his knife for the final blow, but just then something happens. Like a bolt of lightning Kasani gives him a hard punch to the gut that sends him toppling off her. "I'm afraid I've grown tired of this game we play. It's time to end It." she says getting up using her good arm as leverage, but a wave a nausea washes over her making her stumble. "Before I kill you tell me your name." Kazan says now standing over him. "A-A-Adnot." he stutters the light gone from his eyes. "Well Adnot, I'm sorry it has to end like this, but so long as you live my life will be in danger so you must go." Kasani says as his body is engulfed in flames, and a star falls form the sky its light extinguished forever.

The three people watch as Adnot is taken out buy the girl. The younger male moves to take her on buy him self making the leaves rustle in the tree they had moved to for the better vantage. The girl looks in the direction of the sound, but shrugs and turns back to Adnot's burning body singing a low almost sad song. "What do you think you're doing." The girl says in a low voice grabbing his arm. "She killed Adnot." He says with tears in his eyes. "And what are you going to do go down there and die just as he did?" she says holding him fast to his spot. "Yes, but I won't die." he says struggling to get away from her. "Will you stop and think about this you're a moratorium not a contractor. You're not even skilled enough to face her in combat even if you were one. We just brought you along because Adnot wanted us to." She says. "She's right there is no reason to go down there. Adnot was the strongest of the four of us if he wasn't able to beat her you certainly can't." Their leader says looking at them with his catlike eyes glowing in the darkness. This makes him relax and give into the tears that are welling up in his eyes. "Let's go before we meet the same fate as him, or worse you go into a trance and blow our cover." He says holding onto the trunk of the tree. The girl stands and taps the moratorium on the shoulder. Reluctantly he stands wiping tears from his face. "I swear I will kill her someday" he says looking at her his eyes hardening. With that all three of them leave just as two new figures enter the area.

* * *

*Adont is the Medieval French form of the name Adam, meaning "earth" or "red."*

*i would like to thank faceless killer for sorta previewing this chapture and making sure it was a good one*


End file.
